


dp deadly class

by Theatrix_the_goddess



Category: Danny Phantom, deadly class
Genre: Gen, idk if i'll continue this but i will if you guys ask me too, nothing happens it's just the begining of a fic, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrix_the_goddess/pseuds/Theatrix_the_goddess
Summary: i wrote the begining of a danny phantom/deadly class au because WHY NOT I GUESS. why and how did i write this i don't know but enjoy





	dp deadly class

“It’s for your own good” 

 

“ _ This _ will teach her how the world works” 

 

Sam hated her parents for sending her to the school, but she will admit the last few years have been enjoyable in it’s own way. She didn’t turn out the person her parents were hoping she would be, they would not be proud of her, but the eco-terrorist in the making was happy with who she had become. 

 

Chemistry was her very best subject. 

 

“Very good, Ms Manson.” 

 

Sam smiled up at the teacher. Her poison had turned out perfectly. She felt light headed just smelling it from a distance. 

 

“And you, Mr Foley?” 

 

Sam’s classmate, Tucker, gestured absentmindedly towards his concoction. It somehow was glowing. Sam was impressed, it took skill to fail that badly. 

 

Tucker Foley was one of Sam’s closest friends, the third of their trio wasn’t in this class. Tucker’s skills differed from her own, while Sam could flawlessly cook and build explosives and poisons with ease, Tucker was more at home in front of  a computer. Sam knew Tucker would most likely live longer than her, with Sam’s love of being on the playing field, and Tucker preferring to stay back. Oh well. 

 

Their teacher sighed, rubbing her nose. “Congratulations Mr Foley, you have somehow created a harmless food dye. How you manage to do this badly in my class never fails to impress.” 

 

The class snickered at the teachers remark. Tucker’s face remained neutral, unimpressed, and uncaring. 

 

The teacher moved on, going to judge the rest of the class on their poisons. Of course, none of them had created anything on Sam’s level. Anyone who was on Sam’s level sadly ended up in different periods than Sam. she would have loved to compete with them directly. 

 

Sam took the time given to her in class to doodle out more plans to blow up dams, calculating the best places to put bombs, as to do the most damage to the dam while being careful not to harm the surrounding wildlife. Sam mentally listed the ingredients and effects of different types of explosives, pondering on which ones would be safest for the waterlife. She didn’t want to pollute the rivers. 

 

Tucker leaned over to look at her paper. Sam instinctively covered it with her hands. Tucker rolled his eyes at her action. He went back to his own notebook, writing out lines of code he made up as to remember them. 

 

The bell rang, singling the class to leave. Sam and tucker put their notebooks and papers in their bags and made their way to the lunch. They met their friend at his locker. 

 

Danny was picking at his nails, a bad habit he had. He looked up at Sam and Tucker, smiling. Sam noticed his sister, Danielle, was leaning on the lockers beside him. The smaller girl, undeniably related to the older boy, wore the same white button up shirt and black trousers her brother wore. She even had her sleeves rolled up in the same manner as Danny did. It was cute in a way.  

 

“Hey guys” Danny greeted them. “Mind if my sister joins us today?” 

 

Tucker shrugged uncaringly. 

 

Sam smiled. “Why not?” she replied. 

 

The four of them made their way to the cafeteria, with the intention of grabbing food and going out to their place on the roof to eat. No one would bother them there, a rooftop away from the smokers, out of the way of anyone who would bother them. 

 

Their path to the lunch room was blocked by someone unpleasant. Paulina, one of many daughters of mafia bosses at the school. 

 

Sam’s parents had ties to the mob, but the most part they were just corrupt one-percenters that took advantage of the poor and waste time being racist. Why they chose to adopt the chinese Sam as their daughter is something she didn’t know. Oh wait, yes she did, it was to connect them to the chinese businessman, Sam’s bio dad, which gave her parents new found power.  

 

Sam wanted her parents dead, both the ones who raised her and the ones she shared blood with. The world would be better off with them gone. 

 

Paulina was smiling smugly. 

 

“Just where do you think you are going?” Paulina aimed the question at Sam. 

 

“The lunch room? It’s our lunch block. Not that you would know, our schedules aren’t any of your business.” Sam answered the other girl. 

 

“Now Sam, you are clearly breaking the dress code with that top. Heck, even your pants.” 

 

Sam looked down at herself, she was wearing a skimpy sleeveless crop top with one shoulder strap hanging off her left shoulder. Over her left breast a purple skull was printed. Her bra strap was visible. Her pants were black skinny jeans. Lastly, her boots came up to her knees, buckled up with many straps. 

 

The school didn’t have a dress code beyond ‘don’t be show your ass or nipples’ so Sam was perfectly allowed to wear what she liked. The main motivation the students had to cover themselves was the chilliness of the cave the school was built in. 

 

“We don’t have a dress code.” 

 

“I’m making one!” Paulina snapped with malice. “I not putting up with anyone committing these crimes to fashion anymore, it’s inhumane!” 

 

“Paulina” said Sam, “we go to a school that teaches us how to kill people. Since when does anyone here care about  _ humane _ ?” 

 

Paulina was either going off the deep end, or she was planning something. Paulina liked control, and Sam had gotten between Paulina and her goals multiple times. Sam wouldn’t be surprised is Paulina was trying to get some form of revenge. 

 

“You should have some standards,” Paulina continued, “I’m all for showing skin, but at least be classy about it.” 

 

“Can this wait till another time? I’m hungry” Tucker interrupted. 

 

“UGH!” Paulina stomped and rolled her eyes angrily. “I am not done!” 

 

“Yes you are.” Sam said with a strained voice, pushing pass Paulina. “Let’s go guys.” 

 

Tucker and Danny followed her around Paulina and her friends, eager to finally get their food. Danielle took a second to side eye Paulina before following them. 

 

The lunch that day was a choice of:

-pizza 

-vegan pizza

-saled 

-omelette 

 

As well as the usual side dishes.

 

Tucker took a pizza piled with meatballs, Sam took a saled, Danny and Danielle both waited for omelettes. Once the food was in their hands they took off to the roof. 

 

Climbing up the fire escape, waving hello to the stoners and the smokers as they walked passed, climbing up to the higher part of the roof where they couldn’t smell the cigarettes, the group took their seats on the flat roof. Their spot was just above one of the hot water pipes leading to the showers, making the concrete below then slightly warm to the touch.  

 

It was the perfect place to eat. 

 

“What the fuck is up with Paulina today?” Daniell asked. Sam shrugged. 

 

“She probably has something planned, not that I care.” said Sam. “she’ll nag me about something useless and unimportant for a few days, then get bored.”

 

“God, how do you put up with her?” Danielle was clearly disgusted at the thought of having to deal with Paulina that long. 

 

“I’ve dealt with worse.” 

 

Danielle gave Sam an impressed look. 

 

Danny and Tucker were both on their phones, Tucker playing some game and Danny writing something. Danielle dug into her omelette, Sam started on her salad. 

 

“Valerie showed me her hit list today.” said Danielle, swallowing a bite of her omelette. “It’s really long, but she has a few crossed out already.” 

 

“I’m surprised,” said Danny, not sounding as surprised as he claimed. “She doesn’t seem like the type of person to be open about her kill plans.” 

 

“Oh, she doesn’t plan on killing everyone.” said Danielle. “Mostly it’s just a list of enemies, she has different plans for everyone. You’re on it, Danny.” 

 

Danny groaned, eyes rolling back into his head. “Of course I am.”

 

“You to really are frenemies.” said Tucker. “Either you are going to team up and take over the world or you’re going to die by each others hands.”

 

Danny flicked a piece of ham at Tucker. 

 

“Who does she have crossed out?” Tucker asked. 

 

“Not telling.” Danielle replied smugly. 


End file.
